


Stormy books

by Swanq0106



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Books, Bookstores, F/F, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanq0106/pseuds/Swanq0106
Summary: Who what of thought? Maybe rain and books do go together…Where teen Regina and Emma are two idiots crushing for each other, finally Mother Nature does them a favor.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 20





	Stormy books

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to my head and I went with it, no proof read again… sigh* Also this goes to Regina to Emma’s POV throughout the story, ok ok no more stalling. Enjoy <3

The clouds were rolling in as Regina parked her dad’s car near the book store. It was a grey Monday and school was cancelled due to the weather, though Regina only noticed Sad clouds, nothing else. Walking into the building she was surrounded by a warm feeling that never failed to keep her safe. This particular book store had been around since she was just a child. Her father gave her the gift of loving books once he began bringing her here. 

A loud sigh broke her train of thoughts further when Regina spotted a girl with dirty blonde hair, lounging lazily on the soft chairs by the children’s section.

“You look idiotic positioned in such way”

“Why do you always have something to say?” 

Huffing, Regina passed Emma up and strolled past the sections, stopping and entering the  ‘sapphic’  book shelves. She’d once been too nervous to even take a peak at this section but sooner or later, her curiosity won out. The shelves held a variety of different kinds of stories but Regina’s all time favorite were fantasy. Who didn’t love women with swords? 

Another sigh.

Turning abruptly, Regina again saw this girl. This girl Emma. 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you’re stalking me”

“Very funny” Emma taunted.

Regina placed her attention once again on the books in front of her, forgetting about the girl, who was slowly entering the same section. Emma snorted as Regina picked up the  ‘Cinderella is dead’ book. The blonde girl took the book from Regina’s hand and before she could protest, Emma explained.

“Honestly I thought you had better taste”

“What? Give me back the book-“

“I’ve read it before, cool plot, boring filler chapters. I think Constance was pretty hot though”

Regina was dumbstruck for a moment. This dumb blonde actually read books here? She looked up as lightning struck, she tensed for a moment before releasing her shoulders. The weather did seem to be getting worse. Regina grabbed the book back from the blonde’s hands and seemly placing the book back on the shelf. The book wasn’t that interesting anymore.

Emma pranced away, judging by the other girl’s face, she’d done the trick. Many people in their small little town assume she’s some kid that was raised on the streets with the Intelligence of a 10 year old. Oh but Emma was nothing of the kind. 

She’d been coming to this bookstore since the librarian took her in, a sweet woman that just wanted Emma to have a warm meal. 

The girl started reading after school, coming here to wait for  marie to finish her shift. She failed to notice the other young girl, who came here every Tuesday and Friday, until last month.

Another loud thunder crashed. Now the building was pitch black.

The only light coming in was the dark clouds. The windows at the front of the store were quite small.

Emma was seated next to Marie, her motherly instincts kicked in, as she tucked Emma a little closer to her. Trying to protect her from a small storm. Emma was quick to reassure her and went to rub her back softly.

Feeling calmer, Marie prompted Emma to stand.

“Emma, honey can you go to the back and find me the lamps?”

“But those are ages old”

“Emma…”

A code to shut up and do what was told of her. She mumbled under her breath  ‘damn weather’  as she walked to the back, where most of the old or broken lamps and chairs sat. Just collecting dust. Grabbing a pair in each hand, she left the room.

As she headed into the front, Emma bumped into someone who she quickly recognized.

“Erh you okay?” Emma nervously watched.

“Um yeah…, I can’t find my car keys. I think I dropped them when the lights cut off” Regina fidgeted.

Both of them stood in the dark, with just a small amount of light from the clouds from the front. Emma and Regina we’re both silent watching each other. That’s until Marie walked in front both girls and said, “well the lamps aren’t gonna pass themselves out are they?”

They both we’re shook out of their own little trance and Emma began explaining before Marie shooed her off. 

Regina stayed with Marie, hoping to find her keys.

The storm seemed to be getting worse as the lights hadn’t powered back on and the thunder felt as though it ringed in the air. Emma long finished her task and sat back on a soft chair. Regina wasn’t seen anywhere by the blonde, assuming she’d left, Emma frowned. She might’ve, just maybe have a crush on the girl. Emma’s only opportunity to see Regina was here. Seeing that Regina was obviously much more privileged than Emma. Schools in Storybrooke were and will always be divided by money. 

Maybe they were right? Weather makes ya gloomy. Most of the families with small children stayed, the rain wasn’t stopping for them. Every so often Emma heard cries from the kids area and cringed from annoyance. She’d never cried like that as a child, who were raising these kids? 

“You know, you cried like that once”

“ What ?!”

“Why are you so shocked? You practically cried the whole car ride home when I took you home” Marie chuckled.

Now cringing even more so, Emma closed her eyes and told herself to behave-

Awhile later, Emma almost jumped out of her seat. There she was, Regina exiting out the restroom. Ditching the seat she was in, Emma skipped to Regina. 

She was on the phone though,  manners Emma...

Emma backed away, waiting patiently for the call to end.

Minutes later, the blonde walked up to Regina. “You driving in that rain?” Emma asked, simple conversation starter. Regina looked up from her phone, now noticing another presence in front of her. No Emma, you made her uncomfortable-

“No, I don’t think I will. I’ll just wait here like the others I guess, mother doesn’t like the car driven in this weather”

Sighing internally, Emma said “well… if you’d like… there’s a small room that no one knows about, wanna hang?” 

This room use to be Lily’s and Emma’s hang out place before Lily was moved to a different foster family out of Boston and Emma was alone again. She hadn’t visited the room very often after that. But here was  this brunette, that totally took her breath away and she was so done for.

“Hang? You wanna hang with me?” Regina said. Friends was a foreign thing to her and of course Emma was far from her friend but she found herself saying  yes,  she only spoke with her a few times this month, but Emma always had a way with Regina. Stupid blondes. What did she just sign up for?

“Great! Here,” Emma hands Regina a flashlight and starts walking, never noticing the turmoil Regina was having, “it might be a little dusty here but trust me, it’s the coolest” 

They both stayed silent for the rest of the way there, only glancing at each other when Emma felt Regina wasn’t keeping up. And Emma was not lying when she said it was hidden. It was a small room that didn’t even seem to be made for young adults like them. They practically crawled into the small room placed near Marie’s office. 

“You weren’t lying, it’s so dusty” 

“Yeah but it’s totally cool! You brought books?”

Regina pointed to her bag that held previous books that she’d bought from this very store and nodded. Emma opened a cabinet that housed a few small thin blankets and draped them across the floor. 

“Now we read”

“That’s all? You’re something Emma” 

“Well you look at that! You know my name, now take out your books, I wanna see your taste” 

Regina felt her cheeks grow pink and warm, shuffling out the three book she had, Regina handed them to Emma. With a slight frown.

Emma smile grew and then lightly laughed. 

Now Regina’s frown grew larger, who was she to laugh at her? The girl closed up the space they had between each other and, again, snatched the books away. “Why are you laughing? What’s so funny?” Regina demanded. 

“Huh? I think it’s cute… you know the gay books? I have these too” the blonde confessed, small tint of pink on her cheeks now too.

Then Regina’s cheeks grew even more pinker than she ever felt before, how embarrassing to think that she’s read the same exact books as Emma Swan?  What would mother think… She wasn’t gay, she was surely into boys. She’s just… into these type of books… Then again, she faced Emma and she wasn’t capable of speaking. Because this girl, this girl Regina watched stalking the shelves, was so beautiful. It scared her.

“Well I find them interesting” Regina said, mask on so tight.

She heard a slight hum against Emma’s lips and the blonde turned again. Fixing the blanket, Emma scooted to her spot and patted the seat right next to her. Emma for all she could know, was a nervous wreck inside. Regina was one of smartest and prettiest girls in this town and here she was, asking her to sit and read beside her. 

Regina slowly moved to the designated place.

Like Emma placed a spell on her, Regina gave one of the books to her and nodded. Asking her to read for them. Emma opened the book, passing through the normal credits, and began reading the first chapter of this so very gay book… 

Time passed rather slowly as Emma reached to the 4 chapter, “I forgot how much-“ she realized Regina was inching closer to her lap. Slowly sliding her head down from Emma’s shoulders. Emma froze. Was she supposed to wake her? But she didn’t and let her get comfortable onto her lap, Regina placed her hands below her head and slept. 

Emma closed the book and hesitated before softly swiftly a piece of hair behind Regina’s ear. 

“God you’re gonna hate me” Emma whispered. Regina could hate her though, at this very moment Emma felt like the princesses who stole kisses secretly in their chambers. These books were really rubbing off on her. This wasn’t exactly a kiss of any kind but she indeed had Regina napping on her lap. 

Oh and she felt like a princess. Whatever kind that wore beat up shoes and never styled her hair anyways.

Maybe Regina would like to hang somewhere else?

**Author's Note:**

> yes yes… I love teasing.


End file.
